


Random Thursday

by 138andcounting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: At least I tried, Deaf Character, M/M, POV Derek, child fic, kinda stupid, not written the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/138andcounting/pseuds/138andcounting
Summary: Derek Hale was just living life, when on a random Thursday, his life changed for the best.





	Random Thursday

Derek had a rough night, and was going to have an even rougher morning.

He had stayed up until five in the morning, fixing a mistake an intern had made on the firm’s account. It took him, and three other employees to fix the mistake, but they finally got it fixed with sweat, tears, and lots of yelling.

But Derek’s day wasn’t over yet. He had to meet with a client at eight, giving him four hours to take a nap, gather up all of the materials he needed, and to grab something to eat so he wouldn't faint.

It wasn’t that bad that Derek was only working on two hours of sleep--he’s worked better on less--but it was the fact that this had been his second late night, so he really wasn’t rested enough to deal with society.

Just to add to Derek’s luck, he had overslept on his two hour nap, and only had an hour to grab something to eat, and to get everything he needed for the meeting. He had his papers and documents in his satchel hanging off his shoulder, swaying back and forth as he hurriedly made his way into the closest Starbucks.

He opened the door and  marched up to the counter.

“Black coffee to go, and make it as strong as you legally can.” he told the barista behind the counter. They nodded their head, and Derek let out a sigh. He looked down at his watch to check the time as he walked over to where the rest of the take-out orders were standing, when he bumped into someone.

Derek looked down to a little girl. She had brown hair, pulled up into two pigtails. She was wearing what looked to be  yellow pajamas with little green dinosaurs on them. She was looking down at the floor with a sa expression. Derek followed her gaze. There was a picture of a very-well-done drawing of a wolf, and Derek’s shoe was on it’s head.

“Shit, sorry! Shit! I shouldn’t be saying shit around a little girl.” Derek  immediately took his foot off the paper carefully as not to rip it. He bent down and picked it up, and gave it back to the girl. He grimaced slightly when he saw that there was a large, muddy boot-tread on the very detailed head of the wolf. “Hold on.” he told her.

He stood up and walked swiftly back to the barista, lucky that there was no one in line.

Can I get a chocolate-chip muffin please?” he asked. The barista took his money, then handed him the food in a small wax bag. Derek then turned back to wear the girl looked close to tear at the sight of her drawing. “Here, sorry about that.” he said as he squatted back down, and handed her the bag. She gingerly took it, then peeked inside.

Her entire expression lit up, and she looked up and smiled at Derek. He noticed that her two front teeth were gone. It made a spot inside of him ache with want. He hadn’t been in a serious relationship for years--especially not after what happened with the last one. But a goal he’d always make sure to tell his partners, was that he wanted kids, and he wanted a lot.

He had only come close to his goal, before the girl he was seeing stabbed him and tried to gouge his eyes out.

Derek was brought out of his horrific recalling of his past, when he heard someone laugh in front of him. Derek looked up, and was frozen. The man was slim, but definitely had some muscle under all the plad he was wearing. His hair was longer on top than it was on the sides, and it looked like he’d spent the entire morning running his fingers through it.

The man had an upturned nose, and plush-looking lips. He had little moles scattered down the left side of his face and neck, disappearing into his neckline.

“Thank you for doing that. She spent two days on that drawing.” the man said. His voice was soft and sincere. Derek realised that he was probably the father. He struggled to get on his feet as fast as he could.

“It was no problem. I felt bad about stepping on it.” the man smiled and tapped on the girl’s shoulder. She looked up, and Derek watched as the man’s hands moved elegantly in what Derek recognised as sign language.

The little girl nodded, then turned to Derek with a wide smile. She brought her hand to her chin, and down, a sign Derek knew meant ‘thank you’.

“My name is Stiles, and this is my daughter, Evee.” Derek nodded and stuck his hand out for Stiles to shake.

“My name is Derek.” Stiles smiled as he shook Dean's hand, and Derek couldn’t help but notice Stiles’ long, skinny fingers, that contrasted to his thickers, darker ones. Stiles tapped Eevee's shoulder again, and talked while he signed.

“Can you say, ‘hi’, to Derek?” Derek looked down and watched as she nodded, then looked right back at Derek.

“‘Hi, Derek. My name is Evee Stilinski, and I am four years old.’” Stiles translated for her. Derek smiled, then his phone beeped.

“Hold on, please.” Derek checked his phone, and found an angry text from Laura telling him to hurry the fuck up because their client was arriving in ten minutes. “Sorry, I have to go, it’s work.” Derek swore again, then ran over to the counter and grabbed his coffee.

He stopped at Stiles and Evee.

“Hey,” Stiles started, “so I know this might be too forward, but do you think I could get your number?” Derek nodded like a bobble head and quickly told Stiles his number. Stiles smiled down at his phone, then looked up at Derek.

“Thanks. Maybe we could meet back here for a coffee date?” Derek nodded again, before his phone beeped.

“Yeah, sounds great, but if I don’t leave right now, my sister will have my balls. Text me!” the shoulder as he left the store. He ran down the street and got into the conference room with two minute to spare.

Derek almost completely forgot about Stiles and Evee as the day went on. He was super busy dealing with a bunch of new clients, and keeping the old one’s happy.

It wasn’t until his phone beeped during his only break, when Derek remembered. The message was a picture of Stiles and Evee. Evee was on Stiles’ chest with a chocolate ring around her mouth, and Stiles had a large chocolate stain on his shirt.

 **Thanks for the muffin, but maybe go with something a little less chocolaty next time?** The text read. Derek smiled at the hope of a next time and saved the picture to his phone like a creeper.

 **Sure thing.** He replied back.

 

\-------One year later------

 

“Derek!” Derek looked up from where he was reading on the couch.

“Yes, love?” Stiles was half naked, and running around like a chicken with it’s head cut off.

“I can’t find Evee's sneakers!” Derek looked back to his book.

“They’re on the bottom of her closet.” he told Stiles. Stiles gave a rushed thanks, and ten minutes later, was running down the stairs with a dressed Evee.

Stiles walked around the living room verbally and signing as he checked off his mental checklist.

“Backpack, check. Lunch box in the back pack, check. Water Bottle, check. Snatch in the small pocket, check. Anything else?” Stiles asked asked Derek. Derek shared a looked with Evee, who was sitting calmly on a barstool at the counter, then back at a frantic Stiles.

“No, I think that’s everything.” Derek told him. Stiles nodded.

“Good, good.” he mumbled. Derek looked over to Evee.

‘Is daddy crazy?’ she signed. Derek smiled.

‘Just a little bit, but that’s why we love him though, right?’ he signed back. Evee smiled with her two next front teeth, and missing canine tooth.

‘Right.’ she agreed.

“Stiles, I think she’s going to be late if you keep freaking out.” Stiles nodded frantically.

“Right. Can’t be late on her first day.” Stiles grabbed his keys from the key hook. “‘Okay, time to go.’” he signed and spoke. Evee hopped off the stool and walked over to the front door.

‘Daddy, you’re missing something.’ Evee pointed out. Stiles looked around at a possible item her forgot to pack. Derek smiled and picked a shirt off the back of the couch.

“She means a shirt, dear.” Stiles smiled sheepishly, and took the shirt from Derek, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Thank you,” he pulled the shirt on and walked towards Evee and the door, Derek trailing behind. “‘Let’s go!’”

They pulled into a parking spot and walked her to her classroom. It was weird for Derek to be standing in a kindergarten classroom when he almost touched the ceiling. Stiles went over to check on last time with the teacher about assisting Evee in all her needs.

Derek felt a short tug at his pants.

‘Papa? Am I going to make new friends?’ she asked. Derek squatted down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

‘Of course you are. You are beautiful, funny, and kind. I’m sure you will have lots of friends.’ he smiled and gave her a brief hug. ‘Do you need help finding your cubby?’ he asked. She looked around and seemed to spot where the other kids were putting away their things.

‘No thank you.’ Derek smiled.

‘Okay. Daddy and I will stay here for a few more minutes until you’re settled, okay?’ she nodded, and walked off towards the cubbies. Derek worried about her making friends, but he and Stiles had talked excessively to the new teacher about how they would make sure she wouldn’t be left out, and was pleased to hear that the teacher herself had a deaf brother, and would be teaching the kids some ASL.

Like many other parents, Derek and Stiles stayed behind to watch out for their kid. Derek hale Stiles around his his, and they both watched as Evee and some of the other kids played with blocks on the ‘playtime’ carpet.

Derek knew that Stiles was tearing up, so Derek took some pictures on his phone to commemorate the important day.

A few minutes later, Evee came over with a large smile.

‘You guys can leave now. I’m okay.’ she told them. Stiles nodded, and gave her one last hug and kiss goodbye, and started to give his speech about raising your hand if you need help and what to do if someone was giving her trouble. He watched as she sassed him back, and in that moment, Derek couldn’t feel happier.

He finally had a family to call his own. He had a child, and loving partner who was going to become his fiance in the weeks to come as soon as Derek found the right ring.

Stiles walked back after Evee went bounding off to join her new friends. He wrapped his arms around Derek, and they walked out of the classroom.

“I miss her already.” Stiles confessed. Derek kissed him on the forehead and wrapped a secure arm around his shoulders.

“I know, so do I. But in only six short hours, we’ll be able to see her again.” Derek pointed out. They walked out of the school before Stiles stopped him.

“I love you, Derek Hale.” Stiles said. Derek smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Stiles’.

“And I love you, Mieczyslaw Stilinski.” Stiles glared and pulled away slightly.

“No, what you did was ruin a perfectly mushy moment.” Derek laughed and tugged Stiles closer.

“Never a ruined moment when I’m with you.” he whispered. They kissed deeper and slower, before pulling away, and going back to their house to have as much sex as they could without Evee to disrupt them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kind of shitty but I just wanted something quick and thought I'd share it with you. I know I haven't written in a while and that's mostly because I have like no inspiration to, and think that I'm an ass writer. But I'll keep going because I like to write about these crazy kids. (<\--There was a lot more information than you needed to know. Have a nice day!)
> 
> Also if you find any mistakes, point them out and I'll make the changes.


End file.
